Sand Through the Hourglass
by tattooedsappho
Summary: Glimpses into the interactions of Severus and Minerva from his initial appointment at Hogwarts to the revelation of his memories after the Battle of Hogwarts.
**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright their respective owners; I'm not making any money or intending to harm/offend anyone.
 **Notes:** Thanks to Kiwi-Kaleidoscope for the beta! Written for Minerva Fest 2015 (prompt: _A Minerva/Severus for non-shippers, i.e., a fic where their relationship is not portrayed as romantic, sexy or anything. (It doesn't need to be presented as "problematic" or anything of the sort; I'd just like it to be a portrayal that limits itself to the psychological side of things ... or maybe class aspects, too? That could be interesting ...). Serious or humorous, your call._ )

* * *

"Which brings us to the matter of the open Potions position. I believe some of you may have personal feelings which run contrary to mine, but I assure you this new hire will benefit Hogwarts and her legacy more than you realize."

Minerva caught Xiomara's eye from across the room and arched an eyebrow. Xiomara shrugged, accidently bumping Poppy, who looked between the two witches, quickly figured out what their little exchange was about and mimed taking a slow, deep breath.

"Professor Snape," Albus called into the archway that led to the seldom-used antechamber of the staff meeting room. "I believe it is time for you to join us."

Severus Snape strode into the room, a mixture of confidence and hesitancy, his billowing robes falling flat as he abruptly came to a halt next to the Headmaster. He met the eyes of his new colleagues, nodded his head to each of them and stood expectantly next to Dumbledore as the Headmaster held out his hands to quiet any forthcoming outbursts.

"Let me begin by reminding you that Professor Snape is the youngest Potions Master in many generations and one of the brightest pupils to ever grace the halls of our fair institution. We may have had a difference of opinion in the past but I can assure you that Professor Snape will not now, nor ever, intentionally cause harm to any member of the faculty, staff or student body."

Minerva sat up in her chair a little straighter and opened her mouth to speak.

"Furthermore," Dumbledore proclaimed as he fixed Minerva with a purposeful twinkle, "I am placing my trust and confidence in him here before you on this day." He grasped Severus' hand and held tightly. "Severus Snape, I forgive and absolve you of any perceived or actual infractions against myself and those that stand with me. I place in you my hope for the future, and my trust for the present. I welcome you back to Hogwarts."

The faculty stood as one, shook Severus' hand and congratulated him - Minerva included. Dumbledore smiled, and wished everyone a good evening before retiring to his office. As the professors made their way out of the staff room and to their respective quarters, Minerva pulled Severus aside.

"I don't trust you. Dumbledore trusts you and I trust him, so I am giving you a chance. Don't let him down." Minerva looked pointedly over her spectacles at him as if he were a particularly mischievous fourth year one step away from expulsion.

"I won't, Professor McGonagall."

"Call me Minerva," she said with an obviously forced smile as she extended her hand.

"Minerva. I won't let you down either." Severus grasped her hand and shook firmly.

 _I hope you don't. This is your chance to become the man you have always had the potential to be before all this darkness._ Minerva sighed softly to herself as she turned from Severus' retreating form and found her way to her own chambers.

"Ah, there you are. Fancy a drink tonight, love?" Hooch's hawk-eyed face startled Minerva as it spoke through greenish flames. "Your place or mine?"

"Not tonight, dear, but I do appreciate the offer." Minerva unlaced and removed her shoes and began undoing her tightly bound bun.

"Shoulder to cry on, ear to turn?"

"I…I just need some alone time. Staff meeting was a bit surprising and I need to work through everything before I talk about it."

"Oh, okay." Xiomara tried but failed to mask the disappointment in her voice.

"Tomorrow I will tell you all about it. I just need some time now." Minerva opened her mouth, paused, shut it, shook her head and exhaled slowly. Removing her spectacles, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and took a steadying breath. "This news, it is… very emotional for me. Talking about it would be like playing a championship game; and I need some practice first."

Xiomara's greenish face nodded slowly.

"Rightm then. You practice and we talk tomorrow; just know I'm here if you need me, Minnie."

"Thank you Xio." Minerva smiled warmly at the face in the fireplace before it disappeared. _Thank Merlin I didn't screw that up. Figures Albus would make this announcement less than a fortnight after I finally convince Xiomara that there is more to me than tartans and transfigurations._

The next morning Minnie stepped through green flames into Xiomara's chambers and greeted her yellow-eyed witch with a hug.

"Picnic breakfast packed, protected and shrunk. Race you to the pond?" Xiomara grinned her challenge.

"Winner takes first hall patrol off, loser covers?"

"You're on, love!" Xiomara led them out to the broom shed where they collected their brooms and squared up next to each other. "Through the far middle loop, around Ravenclaw tower and out to the shady tree by the lake."

"Go when the flare bursts." Minerva said as she cast _Periculum_ and sent a red spark flying high into the sky. It burst and the two witches surged forward on their brooms. Laughing as she tore through the sky, neck and neck with the former pro, Minerva didn't notice the dark eyes watching them from the shadows of the castle.

"So it seems Profes… Minerva does know how to have some fun," Snape muttered to Dumbledore as they made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You will see new sides to all the faculty, my boy. Let us hope you are able to show them a new side of yourself," Dumbledore advised, twinkling at Severus as he opened the doors and motioned for the younger wizard to precede him into the Great Hall.

"This year the Quidditch Cup will be ours," Minerva boasted to her colleagues one afternoon before classes began.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, Minerva," Severus smirked as he entered the faculty lounge. "You definitely have talent but without a solid seeker, you have no chance of beating Slytherin."

"Such presumptuous boasts from such a young Head of House," Minerva tutted blithely.

"I was hoping to keep that under wraps a while longer," Severus hissed as his cheeks flushed. He shook hands with his well-wishers as they congratulated him.

 _He certainly has opened up some - and he is good with Slytherins. Makes a nice change from Slughorn, having someone who actually cares about them and not just what they can do._

"Congratulations, Severus," Minerva clasped his hand tightly. "You truly deserve this. The Slytherins are lucky to have you; we are lucky to have you. I am proud of you, Severus – you have done so much in such a short time: youngest Potions Master in five generations and your students are benefitting from seeing a strong Slytherin who isn't a dark wizard or only concerned with forging connections with prospectively influential students. They feel like you value them - because you do. That influence is more important than you could ever imagine."

Severus was at a loss for words, so he scowled.

"Yes, well, I am pleased that I was able to illustrate how a true head of house should act. It is unfair that Slytherin had to endure such atrocious leadership whilst Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, and even Hufflepuff, were granted the leadership of strong and inspiring graduates." Severus inclined his head and smirked at Minerva. She, in turn, inclined her head toward him, working hard to suppress her urge to grin.

 _Dumbledore was right to trust him. Whatever his reasons for returning to the light, his chosen path is one we should all be proud of._

The other teachers looked on, unsure of how to respond to the snarky compliment – and the slight of their previous colleague – but vividly aware that Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were publically admitting their respect for each other, something nobody would have expected when the Potions Master first began as a Hogwarts Professor.

Minerva let her tears flow freely as the phoenix disappeared over the forest. Nobody seemed to care or notice; they were too caught up in their own grief.

 _I can't believe I trusted him; I can't believe HE trusted him. Dumbledore had to be the best judge of character that I have ever known, and he paid the ultimate price for his mistake. I should have known, I should have noticed; then I could have said something or done something and this wouldn't be happening. We wouldn't be here. He would be here._

Walking back up to the school, arm in arm with Xiomara, Minerva's heart was heavy.

 _"No! You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!"_ Flitwick yelled.

Minerva sent spell after spell toward Severus, who fled through a window and out into the black of night.

Turning to share her newly-acquired information with her colleagues, Minerva didn't spare a thought for Severus. She was focused on preserving the lives he helped to threaten, on standing for the light when he would have ushered in darkness. The Severus she knew and trusted was gone, a figment of her imagination blown away by the winds of war, never to bother her again.

Tears streamed down her face as she surfaced from Severus' memory. Wiping them aside, she nodded her thanks to Harry and headed for her office.

 _How horrible: of Albus, of us, of everyone. What a fool I was; there was always something deeper, some plan hidden within a plan. I know I was supposed to hate him, to keep his cover intact, to ensure Voldemort would not suspect… But I could have known – I am a master legilimens, nobody else would have had to know. That poor boy was all alone for so long, living in darkness to preserve our light and only to find out it was just to make sure Harry died at the right time? Albus, your dark side surprises me. What really was the betrayal then? How do we explain this to the others? I refuse to let this end here. The world must know the truth. Severus deserves at least that much._

"We must have his portrait hung next to Albus', and we shall have another hung in the Great Hall."

"Don't forget the Slytherin Quidditch Locker Room – he was just as dedicated to his team as you are to yours. I'll miss that, miss him – at the matches and practices." Xiomara squeezed Minerva'a hand and smiled through her tears. "He will live on here where he can watch over the generations that he safeguarded."

"That, my dear, is a splendid thought. He shall live on here forever."

* * *

As always, reviewed are appreciated!


End file.
